John Cranley
John Cranley (* 1952; Spitzname: Jock Cranley, kurz: JC) ist ein Schauspieler, Stuntman und Politiker aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V. Laufbahn Cranley wurde in den 1980er-Jahren durch erfolgreiche Fernsehsendungen wie „Stunt Double“ bekannt und stieg später ins Filmgeschäft ein. Er warnte vor dem Konsum von Drogen und gab zu, früher selbst abhängig gewesen zu sein. Er wurde vom Vice City Police Department verhaftet und später wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt und behauptete, ein Stunt-Double hätte die Verbrechen begangen. In GTA V ist er der konservative Spitzenkandidat für das Amt des Gouverneurs im State of San Andreas. Sein Hauptrivale ist die liberale Bewerberin Sue Murry. In Werbespots und auf seiner Website verspricht er, Steuern abzuschaffen, indem überflüssige Parklandschaften verkauft und Budgetkürzungen um 98 Prozent im Bildungsbereich vorgenommen werden. Cranley beleidigt seine Gegnerin mit „Begriffen, die auf ‚Kotze‘ und ‚Kutte‘ reimen“ und stellt sie als grausames, bösartiges Ungeheuer dar und warf sogar Fäkalien auf ihre Wahlkampfzentrale. Er wird in der BCTR-Radiosendung „Bless your Heart“ interviewt. Mit Moderatorin Bobby June redet er über Politik, seine Vergangenheit und Kochen. In der Sendung erzählt er, dass er drei Familien hatte und es wird angedeutet, dass er sich sexuell zu den Freundinnen seiner 16-jährigen Tochter hingezogen fühlt. miniatur|Sein Wahlkampflogo, 2013 miniatur|Ein weiteres Wahlkampflogo, 2013 In seiner Wahlkampfwerbung sagte Cranley, dass er „Einwanderer, Schwule und Krüppel“ hasst und „Gewerkschaften, Bullen und alte Damen nicht abkann“. Privates Vor seinem Durchbruch lebte Cranley in Sandy Shores, Blaine County. In den 1970er-Jahren träumte er von einer Karriere als Stuntman in Vinewood, doch seine Frau, Jolene Cranley-Evans, wollte wegen ihrer kranken Eltern und ihrem Gasthaus nicht wegziehen. Während eines Spaziergangs am Mount Gordo 1978 stieß Cranley seine Ehefrau von den Klippen, was sie tötete. Die Polizei verhaftete ihn, doch entließ ihn unmittelbar wieder ohne Anklage. Werbespot (1984) Zum Anhören hier klicken. miniatur|Jock als Stuntman, 1984 *'Jock Cranley:' Hallo, ich bin Jock Cranley, Star der Erfolgsserie „Stunt-Double“. Wenn ich nicht gerade aus Hubschraubern hüpfe, böse Jungs verknacke, ungeklärte Mordfälle löse oder meine Birne zwischen die Titten einer Stripperin stecke, mache ich Fehler, wie jeder andere normale Mensch auch. Deshalb war der Tag meiner Verhaftung der beste Tag meines Lebens: diese DEA-Agenten retteten mich vor meinem ärgsten Feind: mir selbst. Ich hatte die Chance, die Welt zu verändern, aber verschwendete meine Zeit fahrlässig mit Drogen, mehreren Frauen und wilden Feten. Es geht nichts über flotte Dreier und Koks in einer Penthouse-Suite, um zu begreifen, wie scheiße man doch ist. Manchmal glaube ich, dass das Beste, was mir passieren konnte, der Knast war. Aber weil ich ein Promi bin, kann ich nun wirklich etwas zurückzugeben: Lasst die Finger von Drogen, Kinder! Sagt einfach: „Nein, danke. Ich bin etwas Besonderes, so wie (schmunzelt) Jock Cranley.“ Und (schmunzelt) wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet – ich springe jetzt mit dem Fallschirm von diesem Wolkenkratzer. (man hört Jock aus der Ferne schreien) *'Sprecher:' Präsentiert von diesem Sender und erinnern Sie jeden Tag Ihre Kinder daran! Filmografie * 18 Wheeler Deathrace * Nighthawk 5 * Stunt Double * The Mainframe Trivia miniatur|Seine Initialen als Logo * Er hat einen Stern auf dem Walk of Fame. * Cranley basiert auf zahlreichen Hollywood-Schauspielern, die für die Republikanische Partei in Kalifornien Ämter innehatten, wie zum Beispiel Arnold Schwarzenegger, Ronald Reagan und Sonny Bono. * Mrs. Thornhill und Nigel verwechseln Trevor Philips mit Cranley bei ihrem ersten Treffen und bezeichnen ihn während ihrer Zusammenarbeit stets als „Jock“. * Am Mount Gordo treibt Jolene Cranley-Evans’ Geist sein Unwesen. Kommt man ihr näher, verschwindet sie und hinterlässt das Wort „Jock“ in Blutschrift am Felsen. Am Fuße der Klippen, an denen sie in den Tod stürzte, ist ihr Schreien zu hören, als sie fiel. Siehe auch *jockcranley.com en:Jock Cranley es:Jock Cranley pl:Jock Cranley hu:Jock Cranley Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Charaktere Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen